


You Love Me, Right?

by Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)



Series: ficlets, drabbles, and other small treats [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/pseuds/Ficlet-Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fight. Words are spoken, tears are shed, and Hux learns something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a prompt over on Tumblr: write a drabble containing the line "you love me, right?"

The day Hux realized the full scope of the responsibility that came with owning Kylo Ren’s heart was the fourth consecutive day of the worst fight they’d ever had. They were way past any reasonable arguments, and had even transcended the throwing-stuff-around-and-insulting-each-other’s-performance phase. Hux’ anger had turned cold, and Kylo could barely even form a word anymore, his whole body shaking with the effort of keeping himself from accidentally blowing a hole in the ship. Their entire quarters were in ruins already, and when Hux let out an icy remark that Kylo should find himself a job at some dumpster planet, since he was obviously completely useless at anything other than destroying anything he touched. 

It had not had the effect he thought it would. Kylo looked like Hux had struck him, then he just… sagged, curling in on himself, and without a word he just staggered into what was left of their bedroom. The door clicked shut with a sound more final than anything Hux had ever heard. The General himself was more than confused now, but before he could do anything, his comms unit signaled the need for his presence on the bridge.

Eight hours later, Hux finally made his way back towards his quarters, no less confused now than he’d been before he left. Only his anger had, thankfully, simmered down, and if anything he was worried. Maybe they should try and talk it out now; neither of them were in any way fit to handle more fighting right now. Kylo was still in their bedroom, and Hux realized with no small amount of alarm that the small tremors and muffled sounds coming from the black shape pressed close to the wall was crying. _Kylo was crying_. Had he been doing that the whole time? Hux felt like an idiot for thinking his knight incapable of it as he crept onto the bed and pulled Kylo’s sad form close, stroking his hair.

“You love me, right?” Kylo croaked out after a while. “You really love me?”

“Of course I do,” Hux whispered, holding him tighter. “I love you more than anything. Why would you ever think I didn’t?”

“Y-you said t-that I was useless, that I should just leave for some dumpster planet. I don’t want to leave. Please, Hux. _Please_. I’ll be good! I’ll try to be better, I promise. Just… Don’t send me away, please! I can’t- I can’t handle being sent away again.”

Hux’ heart absolutely broke.

“Oh, no, love, listen to me,” he said, turning Kylo over so he could look him into the eyes, and wiping his tears away. “I should never have said that, alright? That was wrong. Had I known it would hurt you this bad, I would never have said that, okay? I’m sorry.” He kissed his forehead, breathing in the scent of his hair. “I love you, and I want you here with me.”

“I love you. I’m sorry.”

“All in the past now, love. All in the past. Come on, let’s rest for a little before we clean this place up.”

Kylo curled into his arms like an oversized cat, and Hux honestly couldn’t even be bothered to remember what they’d been fighting about in the first place.


End file.
